Please dont tease me
by seddielover19
Summary: Sam finds out that Freddie likes her. And Freddie finds out that Sam likes him. They get turned on by each other. What happens when they play a secret game? And will they get through it without anyone getting hurt? Read it and find out! R&R
1. Confession

Please don`t tease me.

Chapter 1: Confession 

Freddie`s (point of view)

School was over and i was going to go over to Carly`s house. Sam was right next to me. Carly had left early, because she wasn`t yelling good. We were walking and suddenly Sam stopped.

''What`s wrong?'' I asked.

''N-nothing. I was just thinking.'' She said a little weird. It looked like she spaced out for a sec there.

''What were you thinking about and why did it make you to stop?''

''Ah...nothing...'' She said and started walking.

''Come on tell me what were you thinking about?''

''Nothing just...let it go.'' She said. The walk to Bushwell was quiet, almost too quiet. We walked in to Bushwell plaza. I made her think that I forgot about what happened earlier, but I didn`t. I'll ask her later.

Sam`s (P.O.V.)

Finally school was over and I was going to go over at Carly`s house when the nub said that he was coming too. Carly was already at home. She went home `cuz she felt sick. Lucky her (not because she felt sick, but because she didn`t have to stay at school till the end of our classes).

So we were walking and I thought to myself 'mean that guy has muscles'

Yes I the bad Sam Puckett liked the sweet Freddie Benson. I never told anyone that I liked Freddie. I don`t intend on telling

I`ve liked him since the kiss on the fire escape and it`s been almost two and a half years. The past year was very generous to him. I mean look at him. He has big arms AND he has a six-pack.

I`m probably sounding like a girl who is like 'in love' and stuff, but I am Sam Puckett I don`t fall in love. I can`t.

''_Yes you can…''_

What? Who said that?

''_The other side of you, the side that is called love…''_

What?

''_When you are in love and you`re also in denial I advise you to make the right choices, and in this case it is Freddie.''_

''You are completely nuts. I don`t love Freddie. Do I? Nope I don`t.''

''_Yes you do''_

''No I don`t''

''_Yes you do''_

''No I don`t''

''_No you don`t''_

''Yes I do''

''_Ha!'' _

''I can`t believe this, you tricked me!''

''_Yea I did.'' _

The vice went away and I noticed that I had stopped.

''What`s wrong?'' Freddie asked sweetly.

''N-nothing'' I stuttered out ''I was just thinking.'' I said.

''What were you thinking about,'' _You`re muscles _''and why did it make you to stop?''

He sounded really worried.

''Ah…..nothing…'' I said and started walking.

''Come on tell me what were you thinking about?''

Should I tell him? No. he probably doesn`t like me so why should I tell him. No I`m never going to tell him, but then again there is the saying 'never say never', but whatever.

''Nothing,'' I lied ''just…. Let it go.'' I said.

He dropped it (I think so), but the walk to Carly`s house was silent.

Finally we reached Bushwell plaza.

We walked in the lobby and Lewbert 'greeted' us: ''GET OUT OF MY CLEAN LOBBY!'' he yield. Freddie seemed to ignore him, but I couldn`t so I said: ''Dude, c'mon do you have to be so obnoxious? I swear if you yell one more t me I will punch the liquid out of your wart.''

He looked at me. He was about to say something, but Freddie interrupted: ''O-Kay, we gotta go now.'' He said. ''C'mon! '' He grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards the stairs. When we reached the 2`nd floor I stopped him.

''Dude! What up with that?''

''I didn`t want to see that.''

''See what?''

''I knew that Lewbert was going to say something, and I just…..''

''You just…what?''

''I didn`t want you to get hurt, okay?''

Me. Hurt? What the h-

He cut me off.

''Look, I know it sound weird, but you are my best friend and I care about you. I have seen Lewbert fight. Even you could not beat him.''

Whoa, he looked me in the eye with those chocolate brown eyes of his, and it looked like he really meant it.

''T-thanks'' Was all I could say. He nodded and started walking up the stairs.

Freddie`s (P.O.V.)

(Over lapping to where they walked in to the Bushwell plaza.)

We walked in and Lewbert yield.

''GET OUT OF MY CLEAN LOBBY!''

I ignored him (as usual) but I knew Sam was not going to let this go.

''Dude! Do you have to be so obnoxious? I swear if you yell one more time I will punch the liquid out of your wart.'' I said to myself 'this is not good'. I knew she would punch him and I remember that time when Lewbert was fighting with some guy in the lobby. I didn`t want to see Sam get hurt.

''O-Kay, we gotta go now. C'mon!''

Without any hesitation I grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her towards the stairs. We reached the 2`nd floor. She stopped me.

''Dude what up with that?''

''I didn`t want to see that.''

''See what?''

''I knew Lewbert was going to say something and I just…''

''You just… what?''

''I didn`t want you to get hurt, okay?''

I didn`t know what to say next, so I just said the truth.

''Look I know this sound weird but you are my best friend and I care about you. I have seen Lewbert fight. Even you could not beat him.''

I looked in to her beautiful crystal blue eyes. She thought for a second and then she said.

''T-thanks''

I nodded and started to walk up the stairs to the 8`th floor.


	2. The torcher

Chapter 2: The torcher

Sam`s (P.O.V.)

We walked in to the Shay`s apartment. Freddie was behind me. He closed the door and as soon as the door closed Spencer came out of his room.

''Sam, Freddie what a surprise!''he said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

''Is Carly sleeping? ''Freddie asked.

''No...''Carly said coming down the stairs. She had a tuft nose and a box of tissues in her hand. Yep, she was definitely sick.

''Why are you guys here?'' Carly asked. I raised an eyebrow.

''Why are we here?''

''We came to visit you `cuz you weren`t feeling well.'' said Freddie.

''Oh…well the visit me.'' She said with a little giggle.

''Well then I am going to visit your fridge!'' I said and walked in to the kitchen. I heard laughter behind me. I opened the fridge and looked inside. I took out a slice of ham and turned around. When I saw that there was no one there I took a bottle of root beer and opened it. Then I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Freddie`s (P.O.V.)

I and Carly decided to go upstairs to her room. We walked in and she climbed in her bed and motioned me to sit beside her. I sat on her bed. Silence fell upon us. After some seconds she finally spoke.

''So you like a girl right?''

''What?''

''Oh come on I know you like her.''

''Who?'' OK, now I was nervous. Does she really know that I like Sam?

''Sam!'' She exclaimed.

''A….''

''Do not try to deny it. I know.''

I gave in.

''How do you now?''

''I saw the way you looked at her when she bent down to look in the fridge!'' she said with a smirk.

''I...I''

''I noticed the other day when we were watching movies. She was eating a lollypop and you were practically drooling. You get turned on by her!''

''Ok, how could you possibly know that? I was so careful when I looked at her?''

''Oh come on you were staring at her with your mouth open. I see that thing in your eyes when she is cosign you physical and emotional pain.''

''Can I say just one thing?''

''Sure''

''I LOVE SAM PUCKETT!''

''Finally!''

Sam`s (P.O.V.)

I was about to open the door to Carly`s room when I heard her and Freddie talking.

''Oh come on I know you like her.''

''Who?''

''Sam!''

My mouth flew open. Did he really like me? I`m gonna listen some more.

''A…..''

''Do not try to deny it. I know.''

I heard Freddie sigh.

''How did you know?''

OMG! He does like me. This is awesome. But I think I'm gonna keep it a secret for a while.

I listened to the whole conversation and then Freddie shouted.

''I LOVE SAM PUCKETT''

Ok. I found out that he gets turned on by me. I`m going to play a little. This is gonna be fun! I opened the door.

''Sup people!'' I said casually. I walked in and sat on the love seat and dumped the now empty bottle in the trash. I remembered that I had a lollypop in my pocket. I pulled it out and took of the wrapper. I looked at Carly and she was smirking. Then I looked at Freddie and he looked nervous. O my gosh! This is too good. I put it in my mouth and Freddie stood up.

''I forgot that I have to talk to Spencer about a thing…'' he said and walked out the door. I started laughing as soon as he was gone. Carly started to talk about some girl stuff and I just sat there and listened.

Freddie`s (P.O.V.)

As soon as Sam pulled out that lollypop I knew it was my que to go. I stood up.

''I forgot that I have to talk to Spencer about a thing…'' I said and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Spencer was in the kitchen. Making spaghetti tacos. I walked in the kitchen.

''Hey Spence, can I talk to you for a sec?'' I was gonna talk to him until Sam was done with here lollypop and since she is a fast eater I will be up there in less than five min.

''Shoot!''

''Ok, well how do I say this, but umm…. I have no control over mu body. Can you help me?'' he smiled and started to tell me how to control my body when I see I hot girl and in this case-when I see Sam. I have to admit that I didn`t hear most of it cuz I was thinking about Sam and when she would be done with her lollypop. After some minutes(less than five) I thought Sam would be done with the candy on a sick and I walked up stairs. I didn`t enter the room immediately because I heard the girls talk and it caught my attention.

Sam.

After a few minutes of talking Carly said something that I did not understand.

''You like him!'' she said. _What?_

''What?''

''I said you like him.''

''Who?'' ok now I was really confused.

''Freddie!'' oh-oh this was not good.

''Wa-no I don`t!'' I lied. I thought it was a pretty good lie, but I was wrong.

''Yes you do. And do not say-'I don`t like that nub!' '' she said mocking my voice. I knew she would`ve found out at some point so…

''Ok I like him.''

''Yes I knew it!''

''What? You knew? How?''

''Oh come on. Whenever he has a tight shirt on you stare at him almost drooling.''

''I was so careful'' I mumbled to myself, but Carly sill heard that.

''Oh yea,'' she said sarcastically, ''you were soooo careful!''

''What? I was. But I will admit that he looked hot with his six-pack pressing out of his shirt.'' Carly squealed and jumped on the bed.

Freddie`s (P.O.V.)

This is huge! Sam likes me and she likes my muscles. Oh this is gonna be fun. I`m going to tease her a little bit. I ran downstairs, opened the fridge, took out a soda and ran back up. When I walked in I pretended that I spilled soda on my shirt.

''Ah mean!'' both girls looked at me.

''Hey Carls, do you have a towel?''

''yea, it`s in the bottom drawer.'' I pulled out a towel and took of my shirt. I looked threw the corner of my eye and saw Sam`s mouth fall open and Carly had turned to her side so she was with her back to me.

Sam`s (P.O.V.)

Freddie took off his shirt. I felt my mouth drop open and he smirked a little. The he walked over to me. I gulped. He leant down and whispered in my ear.

''You like what you see huh?'' I swallowed hard before answering.

''Depends. What am I looking at?'' he whispered again.

''My pecks and my six-pack.''

''Ha! You do not have a six-pack. If I punched you in the gut my hand would sink in your skin `cuz you have no muscle.'' I lied.

''Try it!'' he said standing up straight. I made my hand in to a fist and bunched him. Hard (at least that's what I thought). My mouth flew open and he grinned.

''So?'' he asked.

''I…I'' I didn`t know what to say so I just said what I always say in a situation like this.

''I`m hungry!'' I said and walked out the door. I heard footsteps behind me. I knew it was Freddie so I didn`t look aback.

Carly`s (P.O.V.)

When Freddie came in he asked.

''Hey Carls, do you have a towel?''

''Yea, i`s in the bottom drawer.'' He pulled out a towel and then took off his shirt. I saw that Sam`s mouth was starting to open so I turned on my side and pretended that I was falling asleep. I listened to the whole conversation when I heard Sam say.

''I`m hungry!'' typical Sam. She walked out of the room with Freddie following behind. I was a little bit tired. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

Sam`s (P.O.V.)

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I knew Freddie would look at me from behind, so I bent down especially low so my but would totally stand out. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked inside the fridge. When I realized that there was nothing good in it I opened the freezer. I saw a Coca-Cola flavored ice pop. I smiled and took it out. I saw that Freddie was sitting by the kitchen table. I remember that I was wearing a top with a low-cut neck line under my sweater. I sat at the counter by the computer, took of my sweater and opened the ice pop. I saw Freddie`s face and I started to lick the ice pop.

I found a funny video on Splash Face. I leaned forward on the counter.

''Hey Freddie, you gotta check out this video!''

Freddie`s (P.O.V.)

.GOSH. Sam looked so hot with that top she was wearing. It had a really low-cut neck line. And that ice pop was driving me nuts.

''Hey Freddie, you gotta check out this video!'' I stood up and went to the computer. I looked at the screen, but my eyes kept slipping down to Sam`s chest. I saw her smirk a little. I tried to look at the screen but couldn`t keep my eyes off of her chest. I couldn`t control myself. The video ended and Sam started to look for a new video. I now remembered that I was still shirtless. I grabbed the other stool and sat by Sam at the computer. I sat really close and I could see that Sam was getting nervous. Sam had the popsicle stick in her left hand and her right hand was on the mouse. As she was scrolling down the list of videos I spotted a video.

''Stop!'' I said. She looked at me.

''What?'' Sam still had her hand on the mouse, so I put my hand on hers and clicked on the video. I saw that here cheeks turned red. We watched the video. It was funny.

**A/N: I hope that you liked it and please review. The next chapter is coming soon.**


	3. The plan

**A/N: I apologize if I have any mistakes. And sorry that this chapter is kind short, but I promise that the next one will be here in the next couple of days. **

Chapter 3: The plan 

_-A week later-_

Carly`s (P.O.V.)

Finally! Friday is here. I was walking to school. It was half an hour till school started. I opened the door and walked in. my eyes grew wide from what I saw. Sam was already at school? Why? I walked towards the locker and saw that Sam was putting books in her bag.

''Hey, Sam!''

''Hey, Carls!''

''What are you doing here so early?''

''Oh! I knew you would here early. I needed to talk to you.''

''OK. What about?'''

''Remember when you were sick last week?''

''Yea…''

''Well I kinda heard you and Freddie talking.''

''And…?''

''Well I heard Freddie say that he likes me and that he gets turned on by me!''

''Oh, and you needed to talk to me why?''

''I need to come up with a new thing to tease Freddie with.''

''Ok. What have you tried so far?''

''Lollypop, ice pop, low-cut neck line…''

''Well why don`t you try high heels and short skirts or dresses?''

''Ok, but where could I wear them to?''

''Well there is a new dance club down my street. We could go there tomorrow.''

''Excellent! Invite Freddie too. And Carls?''

''Yea?''

''Don`t tell Freddie that I know. Ok?''

''Ok.'' She walked off to class. I opened my locker and put some of my book in it. Then Freddie walks up to me.

''Hey Carly.''

''Hi Freddie.''

''Soo….'' Freddie said awkwardly.

''What do you wanna talk about?''

''How did you know I wanted to talk to you?''

''Well we are best friends so I think I would know that. So spill, what`s up?''

''OK, well last week, when you were sick, I kinda heard you and Sam talking and I heard that she likes me AND my six-pack.''

''Why are you telling me this?''

''I need help.''

''With what?'' I asked. I was really annoyed.

''With Sam! How could I make her melt, like what should I do?''

''I wanted to invite you to a dance club tomorrow night. Sam is coming too. The you could make your move.''

''Awesome! But how? I have already tried everything I could possibly think of. I took of my shirt; I touched her in a way that made her blush. I also whispered in here ear, but I doubt that it turned her on.''

''Try complementing her, but say something like-oh you look so nice! But whisper it hotly in here ear. And trust me-she likes when you whisper in her ear.''

''Ok thanks, but don`t tell Sam I want to surprise her.''

''Ok.'' He walked off to class. This is gonna be fun! Finally they will get together(I definitely hope so).

_-Later that night-_

''Come on Sam, let`s go!''

''Carly…. i don`t want to go shopping! Can`t I just borrow a dress from you?'' she whined.

''No! now get up and let`s go.''

''Fine. But nothing pink.''

''OK.'' I said with sadness in my voice.


	4. Shopping, nicknames and pranks

Chapter 4: Shopping, nicknames and pranks

Sam`s (P.O.V.)

We went to the mall. We walked in a shop that was full of short dresses. Carly was jumping up and down from joy, but I just stood there with a blank expression on my face. I did not enjoy this, but there is one good thing about this- I get to see Freddie get all nervous around me. I walked by a lot of dresses and didn`t look at any of them though Carly looked at every single dress we walked by.

''Go to the changing room.'' Carly said.

''Why?''

''So you can try on some dresses.''

''Fine, but remember-nothing pink!''

''Okay, okay.''

I walked in to a changing room. Soon Carly came and gave me a lot of dresses to try on. And by a lot I mean A LOT.

''That`s a lot of dresses don't you think?''

''No, I don't think. Now quit complaining and try these on!''

''Fine.'' I tried them on.

''Carly… all these dresses are _awful!_'' I handed them to Carly and walked out of the changing room.

I looked around and saw a spot full of black dresses. There where short, long, tight and un-tight. I walked over to the dresses. I took few and then went back to the changing rooms. They were all beautiful, but I especially liked a short, tight dress that showed my curves. It ended just above the knee and it had sleeves like a tank top, so basically it was a top sewed together with short, tight skirts, but I liked it. It looked cute.

''Carly this dress is perfect!''

''Show me!'' she looked at the dress.

''You look awesome! Wait till Freddie sees this!''

''I know.''

''We have to get some shoes.''

''Fine.'' Maybe I should buy a black bra too? Yep. After shoe shopping I`m gonna go to _Build-A-Bra_. We walked in a shoe shop. There were a lot of shoes (of course), but I spotted a par of converse sneakers.

''.Gosh! Carls I have to get these. They are awesome!''

''Sam we are here to buy you shoes not sneakers.''

''Please…. Please, please, please, please, please!''

''OK. But only if you let me buy you shoes.'' Fine by me. At least I don`t have to pay for them.

''OK. Remember-black shoes.''

''Yea, Yea.''

I was sitting on a chair waiting for Carly. Finally she came back with three pairs of high heel shoes. Two of them where platform shoes and the third pair wasn`t platforms, but it had a high heel (very high heel) and a platform under the front of the shoe. One of the platforms was black but the other was like a sparkling, silvery white shoe. The third shoe was black and the platform and the heel was a silver color _**(A.N/these are the shoes that Jennette wore to the Australian KCA`s).**_

''Hey Carls? Would it be possible to buy all these shoes?''

''Sure! I wanted to talk you in to buying them, but since you asked I`m allowing you to buy those sneakers that you liked.''

''Thanx Carly! You`re the best!'' I hugged her.

''I know.'' She said and walked to pay for the shoes. I took the converse and went to pay. We went to _Build-A-Bra _and then back to Carly`s house.

Freddie`s (P.O.V.)

I was a little nervous about tomorrow night. I didn`t know what to wear. I should ask Carly`s help. I walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

''Come in!'' said Carly. I opened the door and walked in. Sam was sleeping on the couch. There were a lot of shopping bags on the floor.

''What`s up?'' she asked in a quiet tone, probably not to wake Sam up.

''I need your help. I have no idea what to wear tomorrow. Can you help me?''

''Of course! Just let`s go upstairs. I don`t want to wake Sam up. She`s exhausted.''

''From all that shopping?''

''How did you know we went shopping?'' I pointed to the bags. ''Oh. Yea. So let's go?''

''Aha.'' We walked upstairs.

''So what do you have in mind?''

''Well I was thinking that you could wear black jeans, a light silvery shirt and a black vest, but not the dorky one that your mom bought you.''

''Ok, Ok.''

Carly and I talked about stuff for iCarly and then my mom texted me saying that I need to go home.

''Bye Carly!''

''Bye Freddie, see you tomorrow.''

I walked downstairs. Sam was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful and not deadly. I actually thought she looked sweet and I know the whole 'I hate you' is just an act. Deep down Sam is nice and generous. I just have to get that sweet girl out. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

''Good night Princess Puckett.'' I swear I saw her smile. I walked home and started to look through my closet. There had to be something I could wear tomorrow.

Sam`s (P.O.V.)

I woke up when I heard footsteps. I knew it was Freddie because it was late. His crazy mother probably texted him something like: ''Freddie bear come home it`s time for your tick bath.'' I knew Freddie hated her and the tick baths. I knew he was looking at me. I could feel it. I could feel a connection between us. He is sweet and polite, but I know when he wants to he can be mean and horrible. I liked that about him. I felt him moving closer and placing a kiss on my cheek.

''Good night Princess Puckett.''

I couldn`t help but smile. The he backed away and went home. I got up and walked in to the kitchen. I ate some ham and walked up to Carly`s room.

''Hey!''

''Oh good, you`re up!''

''I can spend the night here. Right?''

''Of course!''

''So what should we do now?'' I sat opposite her on the floor.

''We could plan the next iCarly?''

''Shure. But we need Fredlumps for this don't we?''

''Not really. We talked while you were sleeping.'' My face went from excited to sad. I really wanted Freddie to come.

''But if you want I can invite him over?''

''That`d be great!'' She pulled out her phone and started to tap the screen. I laid on the floor. After a not so long Freddie ran inside.

''Where is she? Is Sam ok?'' What was he talking about? I`m fine.

''I`m fine.'' I sat up and he ran and hugged me.

''Oh thank god you`re ok! I thought I would have to drive you to the hospital.''

''Why? I`m fine.''

''You are now.''

''What the hell are you talking about?''

''Carly texted me saying that you were feeling sick and dizzy.''

''What? I am and was perfectly fine.'' I said with a little chuckle.

''Carly! Why the hell did you do that? I almost had a heart attack. I was really worried.''

''You were?'' I was surprised that he was so worried.

''Yeah. I was.'' I smiled and he smiled back.

Carly`s (P.O.V.)

''Carly, you didn`t answer my question. Why did you do that?''

''I needed you to get here. Fast. And if something was wrong with either me or Sam I knew you would be here fast. And since I can`t feel sick and text at the same time I told you that Sam was feeling sick. Did that answer your question?''

''Kinda. So why did you want me here?

''Oh we wanted to plan the next iCarly''

''Oh, well maybe we should go up to the studio?''

''Good idea. Let's go.'' I said and walked up to the 3rd floor and in to the studio. Sam plopped on her favorite purple bean-bag chair, I sat on the yellow one and Freddie sat opposite me and Sam on the red bean-bag chair.

''So I was thinking we should do something funny.'' Said Freddie. Sam and I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt and I bet that Sam`s hurt too.

''No…. I thought we were going to play chess and listen to classical music.'' Sam said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

We planned the next iCarly and it was 9.00 p.m.

''so what do you wanna do now?'' Sam and I exchanged looks and I thought for a moment.

''Maybe we should play a game?'' I suggested

''ok, but first I need some meat.''

''Of course!''

''What`s your problem Benson?''

''Nothing I just… nothing. Go and eat your meat.'' She walked out and came back with a full plate of ham.

''So, did you and Mr. Nub here decided what game are we gonna play?''

''No. and besides, my mom will probably text me in 5…4…3…2…''

''Bibp, bibp''

''Ok Benson I have to admit that that was impressive and did I forgot to mention?''

''Thanx and what?''

''Your mother is a crazy nut case!''

''Thanx! So I`ll see you tomorrow?''

''Sure.'' I said and Sam growled.

''Whatever. Bye.''

''Good night Princess Puckett! You too Carly.'' and he left.

Freddie`s (P.O.V.)

I was about to leave when I realized that I left my phone in the studio. I reached for the door knob, but I heard Carly and Sam laugh.

''Awww! He called you Princess Puckett. How sweet...''

''I know. If anyone else called me that I would punch them in the face, but I like when he calls me that.''

''Awww Sam, you`re in love!'' She said happily.

''I am not!'' she exclaimed.

''Are too!''

''Am not!''

''Are too!''

''Am not!''

''Are not!''

''Am too.''

''HA! You admitted it I heard you.''

''Fine I MAY love him. I`m not sure yet. I just hope that he makes a move tomorrow night at the club.''

''Yea. You two look so cute together.''

''We do?'' We do? I asked the same time Sam did.

''Mmhmm''

''Hey look! Freddie left his phone. Should I go and give it to him?''

''Yes Sam, go!''

Oh no. I ran down the stairs. Lucky for me Spencer was in his room. I ran out of Carly`s apartment and in to mine. After a brief I hear a knock on my door. I opened the door reviling a smiling Sam.

''Hi Freddie! You left your phone in the studio.'' She said handing me the phone.

''Thanx.''

''Um…. Freddie? Why are you all sweaty?''

''Uh… I was working out.''

''Oh really?''

''Yes! Why don`t you believe me?''

''I don`t know. I just…'' it looked like she was thinking.

''Ok. If you really were working out let`s see it.''

''See what?''

''Your equipment.''

''Um… ok?'' This is not good. We went to my room. Lucky for me I didn`t clean my room so the equipment was still on the floor (I was working out last night).

''Ok. Let`s see your muscles!''

''What?''

''Your muscles. Show me them.''

''OK.'' I took of my shirt and just stood there. Sam was staring at me. I moved closer and pulled her to my chest by her waist her hands on my chest.

''So, like what you see? Again?''

''Mhm. Wait. No, now let go of me.''

''Ok.'' There was a big smirk on my face. She did like my muscles.

''OK. Well…I…should….um probably go.'' She stuttered out. Oh right. I was still shirtless. Score one for Freddie. She was staring again. I cannot wait till tomorrow.

''So… bye.'' She said and walked out. I managed to catch her before she walked in to Carly`s apartment.

''Good night Princess Puckett!''

''Good night tech king.'' Tech king. I like it. Well better than nub. She turned around and walked in to Carly`s apartment. I heard a loud squeal from the apartment.

''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!''

They screamed so loud I thought that the windows would break. I closed my apartment door, walked in to my room and went to sleep.

**A/N: sorry for any grammatical mistakes(if there are any) and please, please, please review.**

**Thanks**


	5. The club

Chapter 5: The club 

Carly`s (P.O.V.)

Finally Saturday was here. I am so excited about tonight. That reminds me, I have to get ready and so does Sam since it was already 5.30 p.m. we are leaving at 7.00 and Freddie`s gonna be here at 6.30

'Sam!''

''What?'' she yield from the kitchen.

''Get your head out of my fridge and come here. We have to get ready.''

''We still have like an hour till Freddie gets here and plus I can`t shower with you at the same time. So you go first and I`ll meet you in a half an hour in your room. Then you can do my hair and stuff. K?''

''Fine.'' I growled and walked upstairs.

After 20 min. my hair and make-up was done. The Sam came in.

''Hi.'' She said flopping on the bed.

''Get up!''

''Why?'' she asked and stood up. I threw her two towels, one big and one small.

''Go take a shower.''

''OK, but it might take a while.''

''Yea, yea.''

Sam`s (P.O.V.)

I walked in the bathroom. I took of my clothes and climbed in the shower. The warm water felt good and relaxing.

I don`t know for how long I was in the shower but it had to be at least 15 min. I dried (a little) my hair with the smaller towel and wrapped the other one around me and walked out.

''Carly!''

''Finally. Now put this on and let`s start with your hair'' she handed me a robe and sat beside her desk.

''Sit still.'' She said and pushed the button that turned on the hair dryer.

When my hair was dry I turned it of.

''Carly my hair is dry.''

''Ok. Now your face.''

''What`s wrong with it? Do I have a zit?''

''No you`re fine, but we need to make you look hot.''

''Ok, but nothing pink. I hate pin.''

''Okay…..''

My make-up was done and we would have to leave in 5 min. Freddie was waiting downstairs.

''Let`s put on the dresses.''

''Ok'' I said and took mine. I put it on and Carly handed me the shoes. Carly looked really good too. She was wearing a dark blue dress and high heels. Her hair was straightened and so was mine. I put my shoes (the ones with the silver heel) and walked to the door.

''Ya coming?''

''Yea.'' Carly said and walked out of the room. I followed behind.

''We`re ready!'' Carly shouted as she walked down the stairs.

''Carly you look great.''

''Thanx and wait till you see Sam!''

And I walked down the stairs.

Freddie`s (P.O.V.)

OMG. Sam looked so hot. She was wearing a black and a really short dress and shoes I cannot describe. My mouth fell open.

''Ready to go?'' Sam asked when she was down the stairs.

''I…um…..aha.'' I managed to say. We walked out the door to my car and drove to the club.

After about 10 min. of dancing I needed a break so I walked towards the bar.

''One water, please.''

''Make that two.'' Sam said sitting opposite me at the bar.

''So… you like the club?''

''Yeah it`s nice. Hey why aren`t you dancing?''

''Do you want me to fall on the dance floor? I needed a break ya nub.''

''OK, ok I was just asking'' I remembered what Carly had said. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

Sam`s (P.O.V.)

What the hell was he doing? He whispered in my ear.

''You look sooo good tonight!'' OMG! I melted. For a second there I thought Freddie would have to put me in a glass or something. Our drinks came and my glass was empty in 3 seconds.

''I`m going back. Ya comin`?''

''No. I`m just gonna sit here and drink my water.'' He took his glass and was about to drink it, but I snatched the glass out of his hands.

''Hey!'' he said looking at me.

''When I asked 'are you coming; I meant 'come on, let`s go'!''

''No I don`t want to.'' I walked closer to him, put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

''Please?'' I whispered in his ear.

''Ok.'' His voice was like he was in some kind of dream.

We were dancing and suddenly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in to a janitor`s closet (I`m surprised that this club even has one).

''Hey what gives? I was dancing!''

''I know.''

''the why did you dragged me here?''

''Cause we need to talk.''

''About what?'' I asked. I was getting annoyed.

''About stuff.''

Freddie`s (P.O.V.)

''About stuff!'' I was waiting for the right time to make a move. And I was losing it.

''Alright Benson, I don`t know what has gone in to you, but I'm leaving.'' She said and was about to walk out the door, but I pushed the door back closed.

''What?''

''Can we talk?''

''About what?'' She snapped at me. Ok, she was really annoyed.

''I….um…I''

''Exactly. Now, if you have nothing else to say then I'm leaving.'' And she walked out the door._ Shit!_

Sam's (P.O.V.)

Why the hell did I just do that? He finally was about to do something. Urgh! I`m so stupid! I just hope that he doesn't give up.

''Hey Carly!'' She was sitting on a couch in the corner of the club.

''Hi Sam. Where did you go? And where's Freddie?''

''Freddie`s still in the closet.''

''What closet? Did I miss something?''

''No you didn`t. There is no need to freak out now. He just pulled me in a closet and said we needed to talk and I asked about what and he just stood there like a nub that he is. And then I left.''

''Why? I think he was about to make a move!''

''I know. I feel so stupid now. Ok, enough of this silly talkin'. Let's dance!''

''Ok. Let`s go!''


	6. The nightmare

Chapter 6: The nightmare

General P.O.V.

_Carly`s apartment._

_Sunday (next day)_

Carly was sleeping in her room. Sam was sleeping in the living room on the couch, still in her dress. Freddie walked in. when he saw Sam he smiled._ ''She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping'' _he thought. He walked closer and kissed her on the cheek. Sam smiled. She wasn't awake, but the warmth from Freddie's lips felt good. He sat and watched her for a half an hour until she shivered. Freddie took a blanket and put it on Sam so she wasn`t cold anymore. Carly woke up, got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair and walked down stairs.

''Morning Freddie!''

''Shhhhhh, Sam`s sleeping. Oh and good morning.'' He whispered.

''When did you get here?''

''Oh about half an hour ago.''

''Maybe you should carry Sam up to my room and she could sleep in my bed.''

''Ok.'' Freddie picked Sam up bridal-style and carried her upstairs. He put her in Carly's bed. He was about to leave when Sam grabbed and held his hand. Freddie thought that she was awake, but Sam was sound asleep.

''Hey Freddie, where did y-.'' She stopped mid-sentence when she saw her two best friends.

''I was about to leave when she just grabbed my hand. I didn`t want to wake her up.''

''It`s cool. I kinda want you to spend time with her when she is not picking on you.''

''You`re the best.'' _Except for Sam._ Freddie thought.

''I know'' She smiled and left. Freddie sat on the floor besides Sam and held her hand.

''No!'' Sam said in her sleep.

''No please, don`t leave me!'' _I wonder what is he dreaming about. _Thought Freddie.

''Freddie please don't go!'' _She was dreaming about me?_

''I need you, I…I love you!'' _She loves me? I can't believe this._

''I love you too.'' Freddie whispered.

''I mean it. Please don't go I really love you!'' Sam was crying now. Freddie had never seen Sam cry and he thought that it was sweet and sad at the same time. Sam let go of Freddie`s hand and woke up screaming.

''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'' She sat up, hugged her knees and started to cry. Freddie assumed that she didn`t see him. He climbed on the bed and hugged her.

''Shhhh, don`t cry, Sam. I`m not going anywhere. I will never leave you. I promise.''

''What are you talking about, Freddie?'' She asked and sniffed. Freddie pulled away. He was wondering whether to tell her or not.

''You kinda talk in your sleep.''

''Oh. So what exactly did you hear?''

''Ahhhh…nothing. I…I gotta go, bye!'' He said and left. Sam got up and walked in Carly`s bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She locked the door, took of her dress and took a shower.

After the shower she climbed out of it, put on a robe and walked out. She didn`t feel like doing anything. She was still thinking about that dream or should I say nightmare and about what happened after she woke up. _What did Freddie mean by that? _She thought. She walked out of Carly`s bedroom (yes still in her robe and slippers) and walked downstairs.

''Well good morning Princess Puckett!'' Said Freddie with a little chuckle. Sam smiled and rolled her eyes.

''Sup Freddwardo! Hey can I get a cup of tea?'' She asked. Spencer came out of the kitchen.

''Sure. We've got strawberry, peppermint, green tea and tropical fruit.'' Said Spencer.

''Tropical fruit.''

''You got it kiddo!'' said Spencer and skipped in the kitchen. Sam sat down on the couch between Carly and Freddie. She put up her legs and rested her head on her knees.

''What`s wrong?'' Asked Carly with a concern look on her face.

''Nothing. I just had a bad dream.''

''What about? You`ll feel a lot better if you tell us!'' Said Freddie and put his hand on Sam`s shoulder. Sam looked at him and thought if she should tell them.

''No. I'm fine. Don`t worry about me.''

''Come on Sam. Just tell us.'' Said Carly.

''No, just forget it ok?''

''Okay''

''Fine'' said Freddie and walked in to the kitchen. He came back with Sam`s tea. He handed Sam the cup.

''Thanks!''

''No problem Princess Puckett!'' Sam blushed and Freddie smiled.

_**A/N: **_**I know this is kinda short, but this is one of the last chapters****. There will be one more chapter.**** Anyway please, please, please review! **


	7. The kiss

Chapter 7: The kiss

Sam's (P.O.V.)

_Next week. Friday._

Freddie is such a wimp. I know he likes me, so why hasn`t he done anything jet? Urgh! I hate him for that. I know that usually the guy makes the first move, but I can`t wait any longer. I`m gonna make a move. Today.

Freddie's (P.O.V.)

I hate me. I`m such a nub. I know Sam likes me and I like Sam. What am I so afraid of? That`s it. I`m gonna do something about this. Today.

School was over. Finally! We were headed to Carly`s apartment. We walked in to Bushwell plaza. Thank god Lewbert was asleep. We walked up to the 8th floor and in to Carly`s apartment.

''Spencer I'm ho-ome!'' Carly announced.

''Let me guess. Sam and Freddie are with you?''

''Yeah.''

''Good, cause I made spaghetti tacos and I can`t eat them all by myself. I kinda went overboard.''

''well then what are you waiting for? Hand the over!'' Sam said while going in to the kitchen.

''Here you go!'' Spencer said and put a big plate full of spaghetti tacos. After a half an hour the plate was empty. Carly and I were full, but Sam was her normal self. It looked like she hadn`t even eaten. Whatever. I have to do this. It was now or never.

Sam's (P.O.V.)

I can't wait any longer. I have got to tell him.

''Freddie? Can I talk to you?''

''Yeah. Of course!''

''Ok. But not here. Let's go to the iCarly studio.''

''Ok.'' We went upstairs.

Carly's (P.O.V.)

''Freddie? Can I talk to you?''

I knew that Sam was going to tell him the way she feels by the way she was looking at him and the way she talked. They went upstairs, and with no doubt I followed them.

Sam's (P.O.V.)

We walked in to the iCarly studio.

''What is it?''

''Let's be straight here.''

''Ok.''

''Before we get to the point, can I ask you something?''

''course!''

''Do you even want to be here?'' I thought that this question was going to make him realize, that it was time to do something, make a move, but I guess I was wrong.

''Well you said you wanted to talk to me.''

''Yeah, but if I hadn't and just asked you to come up, would you?'' If he's gonna say yes, then my previous thoughts were wrong.

''Well I guess no, not really.''

''Ok, then we have nothing to talk about.'' I said as I was walking towards the door, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

''Wait. What did you want to talk about?''

''Nothing anymore. You clearly do not want to be here so why bother!'' I spat back.

''I do now. I want to know what you have to say to me.''

''Fine, you really wanna know?'' I yelled.

''Yes!''

''I like you.''

''You…..''

''Look Benson, I kinda thought that you liked me too, but I guess I was wrong. So don't get all soft on my I don't need y-'' He didn't let me finish. He grabbed me by my waist, pulled me to his lips and kissed me. It was the best kiss I have ever had. Not that I've had many, but it was everything you could dream of. After about ten seconds he pulled away.

_**A/N**_**: Sorry that I took so long to upload my chapter, but it was only cause I didn't get many reviews. So if you want me to update faster please, please, please review. And the next chapter will be here as soon as I get at least 7 reviews.**

**I really hope that you liked my story!**


	8. I love you

Chapter 8: I love you

''I know.'' He said smiling.

''You know what?''

''I know that you like me!''

''How?''

''I heard you and Carly talking.''

''Oh.''

''You said that you like me, but I think you don't. I think you love me.'' What?

''Are you out of your mind?''

''No. I'm not.''

''I….I….'' I didn't know what to say, but he's right, I do love him.

''It's ok. You know why?''

''Cuz you like me too?''

''No.'' When he said that my face fell and I ran out the door thinking how stupid I was! I ran downstairs past Carly who was sitting on the couch and out the door to the only place that reminded me why I fell in love with Freddie.

Carly's (P.O.V.)

When they kissed I knew that nothing could go wrong! I walked downstairs and turned the TV on. I was watching 'Girly Cow' when Sam came running down the stairs and out the door. What happened up there?

Freddie's (P.O.V.)

_I am such an idiot! Why the hell did I say that?_ I thought. I snapped out of it and ran after Sam. I ran down the stairs.

''What did you do?'' Carly asked clearly worried.

''Nothing!''

''Then why did Sam ran out crying?'' She was crying? Oh no!

''Well we kissed.''

''I know. I saw.'' She saw? Whatever.

''Well before I kissed her she said that she liked me. And after the kiss I told her that I knew that she liked me. Then I asked her if she knew why and she said: ''Cuz you like me too?'' and said no.''

''YOU SAID NO? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU DID?''

''Yes.''

''Then why did you say no?''

''I didn't mean it like that! I was gonna say that I love her, but she didn't let me finish.''

''Well you have to find her. She could be anywhere!'' Oh shoot. Where could she be?

''Ok.'' I said and ran out the door. I ran to the first place that, I don't know why, popped into my mind. The fire escape.

Sam's (P.O.V.)

I was sitting on the fire escape. It was getting pretty cold but I didn't care. How could a have been so stupid? I thought that he liked me I even thought that he loved me but I guess I was wrong.

Freddie's (P.O.V.)

Sam was sitting on the ground, crying her eyes out. I can't believe that I did that! I am so stupid!

''Sam?'' I asked quietly.

''Go away.''

''You misunderstood me!''

''Oh really?'' She stood up.

''Yes.''

''So you didn't say that you don't like me?''

''No, I said that, but…''

''Thanks that makes me soooo much better!'' She said and started crying again.

''Sam you didn't let me finish. I don't like you I love you!''

''W-what?'' she asked sniffing.

''I love you!'' I said and she looked me in the eyes.

''Y-you do?''

''Yes…I do.'' I said, pulled her closer and kissed her. We broke apart and she said…

''I love you too.'' She smiled and kissed me again.

''I know.''

''How is it that you know everything?''

''You said it yourself.''

''What! When?''

''Well remember when you had that nightmare?''

''Yeah…''

''Well you kinda talk in your sleep and you said that you loved me.''

''Oh'' She said and blushed red like a tomato. She looked so cute when she blushed!

_**A/N**_**: I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the long wait! It's just that I have school and music school and other stuff to do that I didn't have time to write! I hope that you didn't give up on my story and that you liked it! Reviews are very appreciated, but if you don't want to that's ok! **

**P.S. this was the last chapter. But if you want me to writer another story feel free to leave me an idea in one of the reviews or just PM me! **

**Love you guys sooo much! **

**x****oxo**** Cindy.**


End file.
